Law and Order:Introduction
The Law & Order wiki is a reference for information about the following television series: * Law & Order (L&O) – The first L&O series, which ran from 1990 to 2010. * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (SVU) – The first spin-off series of the franchise. SVU premiered in 1999, and most recently wrapped up its sixteenth season. * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (CI) - The second spin-off series of the franchise. CI premiered in 2001, and aired its last season in 2011. * Law & Order: Trial by Jury (TBJ) - The third spin-off series of the franchise. TBJ premiered in 2005, and was the first L&O series canceled. * Law & Order: UK (UK) - The fourth spin-off series of the franchise, which premiered in 2009. * Law & Order: LA (LA) - The fifth spin-off series, which premiered in 2010 and was canceled after one season. The wiki contains information about characters, actors, episodes, locations, etc. Browsing Law & Order Law & Order is, essentially, an encyclopedia. You can start browsing by selecting a subject on the Main Page, and follow any link to a subsequent subject. All Law & Order articles are interlinked – that is, they have inline hyperlinks to other articles on related subjects. Alternatively, you can use the that can be found to the left of every page. If you're feeling lucky, you could also try clicking the " " link found in the quickbar on your left. You could also try the " " link to check out the latest updates to our database. Editing Anyone is allowed to edit practically any page in Law & Order – yes, anyone and any page! Just click on the "edit this page" link that can be found at the top or bottom of every article. You don't have to be logged in. If you want to start off easy, you could find a page that is either incomplete or has an error, and correct that mistake by clicking on the "edit this page" link. If you can think of a way to improve the page, go ahead and do it! Anyone else can come along later and fix it up if you make a mistake – just as you're fixing someone else's mistake. And if you're worried about messing up an article, try editing using the wiki style in the sandbox first. If you see a link that is colored red, that is a link to an article that has not been created yet. Again, you can create one of these pages yourself. The red links lead directly to the page editing form, where you can write the article yourself. Type the article like you would a normal document, and then just click on the "Save page" button to upload your contribution. Philosophy Some people feel uncomfortable with the concept of a wiki – it's too open, it's unreliable, and so forth. But believe it or not, this system does work – and we currently have distinct articles to prove it! In a nutshell, a wiki works because it's made as simple as possible for anyone to contribute, in a medium in which the sensible contributors outnumber and overpower the disruptive ones. Additionally, the wiki allows an easy, free exchange of information that allows false or misleading information to be quickly corrected. (For more discussion on the viability of the wiki system, check out .) Anyone, including you, can edit any article right now by clicking on the "edit this page link" that appears in every Law & Order article. Other * * Copyrights * What this wiki is not Category:Law & Order Wiki